


Appreciation

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Dorian X Inquisitor (Porn) Appreciation Week<br/>June 20th - Making Out<br/>June 21st - Casual Sex<br/>June 22nd - Kinks<br/>June 23rd - Favourite Sex Position<br/>June 24th - Favourite Sex Location<br/>June 25th - Accidental Sex<br/>June 26th - POV Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 20th - Making Out

Dorian was reclined back on Feras' bed. One hand held open his book to read. The other rested on his lover's hip. He was cuddled up next to him, head on his chest trying to read the Tevene texts. It wasn't working out for him since he did not know the language. 

Dorian moved his hand up to stroke the others auburn hair. He smiled when he moved to be closer to his touch. He gently massaged his scalp with an pleased smile, grinning when Feras' head bobbed back into his touch.

"You like that..?" he mused, chuckling when he received a content hum in response. "You're so easily pleased.."

"Shut up," Feras chuckled with a slight shake of his head. 

Dorian pressed his lips together with an entertained look. He shifted his hand to touch Feras' sweet spot on his head. He smirked when the Dale quickly moved his head closer to his hand. Ah. There it was. "You were saying..."

He watched as Feras shifted his head to look up at Dorian "Dorian, just be quiet."

"And I just want you to make me be quiet," he teased back. He grinned at him, his moustache curling up. He then chuckled as Feras removed his book from his hand. He climbed on his lap and then straddled his waist. His gentle hands cupped his cheeks before their lips met. 

The kiss was sweet and Dorian's hands moved to rest on the other's slender hips. He hummed quietly against his lips as they moved with each other in a synchronized pattern. Eyes fluttered shut as Feras rocked his hips slightly, bringing himself to be more flushed against Dorian's person. 

His tongue slid along the elf's bottom lip. Seeking permission to part his lips and gain entrance. It was soon given to him and instead of his tongue entering Feras' mouth, he pulled his lip into his own. He sucked on it playfully. He smirked when Feras squirmed slightly with a small whimper. He loved making him do that. Worrying his plump lip between his teeth, his hands slid down to tease his ass. He squeezed it teasingly. A small gasp escaped from Feras.

Dorian pulled back a moment later to look at the elf. He chuffed with amusement as he moved to rubbed his hips, making his tunic ride up slightly. "There, you shut me up for a bit," he murmured, moving to press kisses along the other neck. "But you're going to have to do more to make me shut up for longer."

"Don't worry, I'm going to get to that..." Feras assured him, a near devilish look in his eye.


	2. June 21st - Casual Sex

Feras gasped as a third finger slipped into him. He writhed a little, his breathing becoming slightly laboured. The fingers curled up inside him. Fuck. It felt really good. Gasping, feras arched his hips off the bed. 

His ears perked up as Dorian chuckled, leaning over him with a devilish grin on those perfect lips. He kissed him sweetly, grinding his hips needly against Feras' thigh between his legs, cock throbbing. "Amatus, you look delectable...I could just eat you up..." he purred.

"Just fuck me..." Feras mumbled as he gripped his hair in a tight fist. He wanted to keep their lips together and not break the kiss. He loved kissing Dorian. His lips were so lovely and he loved the tickle of his moustache against his lips. His favourite thing was when Dorian smirked into their kisses. Like he was doing now.

"You want my cock then...?" Dorian murmured as he pulled out his fingers, looking over the sticky substance the other got all over them. He gave a small lick to his digits and then reached for the vial of oil. He coated his length with just enough, knowing Feras was still wet and that he wouldn't need to waste too much. Groaning, Dorian stroked his cock a bit before he teasingly rubbed the head against his entrance. He was waiting for permission. 

The elf whined loudly, arching his hips up into the friction. "Creators...just do it already..." Feras begged, biting his lower lip. He squirmed under him. He could barely wait. He hated having to wait. Dorian knew this. And normally he would but he was just as desperate for pleasure. 

Almost as soon as Feras was done speaking, Dorian was entering him with a groan. Feras fisted his raven hair tightly, arching his back while his free hand slipped down his front. He rubbed his clit in slow circles, biting back a moan. His words were escaping him as he focused on Dorian's gentle rolls of his hips into him. 

"Move...for f-fucks sake..." he breathed once he could finally talk.

Dorian nodded in response as he started to fuck his boyfriend. He put his hands on Feras' hips to insure they'd stay in place on the bed. Feras tended to moved around a lot on him but he didn't want that tonight. He didn't want to deal with his squirming tonight. Dorian just wanted to make love to Feras a bit more his way. 

Feras gasped and moaned with each thrust Dorian made into him. His partner made sure to hit his sweet spot every couple times, making his cries a bit louder each time. It was almost like Dorian was making a game out of it. To see how loud Feras could get. And Feras was only partially enjoying it. He just liked being with Dorian like this. Together. In more ways than just one.

Feras cried out loudly as Dorian changed his pace to go faster. The bed creaked as it shifted with every thrust. It banged against the wall every so often and echoed quietly about the room. Those noises were soon joined by whimpered announcements of the need to come.

Dorian slowly pulled out. It made Feras whine as he was now left empty. But soon Dorian slipped his three fingers back into him, thrusting them upwards hard. His other hand quickly stroking his length in time with his thrusts. Feras moaned, pressing harder on his clit as he grew closer to his orgasm. Dorian too. 

They soon came with groans of the other's name. Dorian spilling his seed all over Feras' stomach. Feras contracting tightly around Dorian's fingers as he came around them. With heavy pants, Dorian pulled out and slipped off the bed to get a damp wash cloth. He first wiped Feras clean before his hand but the scent of sex lingered in the air. It was soaked into the sheets and wouldn't be gone for a while. 

"Sh-Shit...I'm tired..." Feras muttered once Dorian finally came back to bed. He latched himself onto Dorian, holding him close and tucking his head under his chin. A strong arm was then wrapped around his waist, bringing him near and a kiss was placed atop his head. "I love you, Dorian..."

"I love you too, Feras... Now go to sleep...we have a long day tomorrow..." Dorian murmured in response, a tired smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep posting these just after midnight so they keep coming up the day after I should've finished them rifp I'll try my best for the rest of the days to have them posted before 11:59pm EST


	3. June 22nd - Kinks

His hand flew over his mouth before he could get too loud. Feras was already rocking his hips with need against Dorian's face. He could smell his arousal get stronger with each lick of Dorian's tongue to his cunt. They had barely even made it up to Feras' quarters before he had his pants pulled down to the top of his boots and his legs were spread.

Dorian had decided to join in on a meeting in the war room - for they had been discussing some matters with Tevinter and needed his knowledge on it - and he had began to get very touchy-feely with Feras under the table. Fingers dancing along his thigh, stroking him in just the right spots that made his body tingle. Feras had to hold back small whimpers when Dorian's hand would rub his clit through his pants. He had learned over the past few months of them having quick rounds of sex just where the spots were to touch his love. 

Feras could feel two of Dorian's fingers pressing against his slick entrance. He looked up at him with a smirk, tongue flicking against his clit. He was really wet. He figured he probably had nearly soaked through his pants at the meeting.

He nodded quickly, rolling his hips closer to his face as his free hand went down to grip his hair. He pulled on Dorian's hair, bringing his face in closer as his fingers slid in easily. He must have been more aroused than he thought. Feras moaned behind his hand as Dorian began to fuck him, working him open for what was to come once they would, hopefully, make it to the bed. (Feras didn't believe he could last standing up to fuck if he came.)

Feras could feel himself already being pulled towards his first orgasm of the night. And Dorian could easily tell. He was starting to get louder with his moans and he was pulling on his hair harder. Not to mention, he was getting tighter.

"Pl-Please... I'm g-gonna-.." Feras just started to say before Dorian pulled back and slipped his fingers out. The elf whined loudly, pouting down at Dorian as he watched him stand up. Their lips met with a gentle kiss as Feras' cunt throbbed. He was so close to release before Dorian pulled back. But he did enjoy kissing him, even though the salty taste of himself on his lips wasn't overly his favourite thing. 

"Why don't we get naked and then continue on the bed, hmm?" Dorian suggested as he cocked an eyebrow. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Feras' mouth. 

Feras nodded in agreement, kissing him once more before Dorian pulled back. They soon hurriedly got undressed. Dorian then carefully picked Feras up, making him wrap his legs around his waist. Feras squirmed a little when the head Dorian's member brushed slightly against his entrance. 

Dorian laid him gently on the bed, kissing him sweetly as his hand went down to rub his clit slowly. "So...what shall I do with you...?" he purred. 

"Just fuck me..." Feras breathed, hips rocking against Dorian's hand. 

"Is that all you want...?" The elf was questioned, Dorian's fingers pulling out of him, slowly walking up his stomach. Feras then gave a short cry as Dorian shocked him with a small spark of violet electricity. "You do like it when I do that as well..."

"Shut up..." Feras muttered, pulling the other's head down to press their lips together to silence his partner. "I just want your cock..."

"Do you not want me to...?" he trailed off, pulling back slightly. Worried he may have done something wrong.

"No no, you can...I just don't want to be teased anymore... I want you to fuck me..." Feras assured him, kissing his chin and smiling at him sweetly. "I trust you won't hurt me, Dorian."

"Alright. Alright. I'll leave the teasing for later then.." Dorian chuckled as he kissed Feras gently. He then got a bit of oil from the vial on the nightstand before he shifted on the bed. He spread the other's legs, putting a bit of the oil on his length and putting the excess on Feras' cunt. He smirked when he whimpered at the touch. "So needy...."

"Fuck off..."

Eyebrows raised. "So you don't want me to fuck you then..? I could just leave now."

"Dorian...."

"I kid, I kid.." he chuckled before he slowly pushed into the elf, filling him fully as their hips pressed together. Feras moaned as he was filled, arching his hips to make Dorian full him just that bit more. 

With just a short nod consent from Feras, Dorian began to thrust quickly in and out of him. There wasn't much more time to waste anyways. Technically they were only supposed to be on a break for half an hour. And there was maybe about ten minutes of that time left. 

Feras panted and groaned softly beneath the other. Dorian rested one hand on his hip with the other on his breast. Every so often he'd release a small shock, making Feras arch his back with a moan. Dorian's smirk would grow each time he would give a spark of electricity to his nipples. Making them into hard, sensitive nubs. 

"Harder..." came the small whine from Feras, fisting the sheets as he wrapped his legs around Dorian's waist. His command was soon met and Dorian began thrusting faster, hips smacking against Feras'. "F-Fuck..!"

Feras could feel that familiar sense of the need to orgasm approaching quickly. He really needed to cum this time. He didn't want Dorian to tease him and edge him again. They didn't have the time. 

"I'm close..." Dorian muttered soon after, feverishly peppering kisses to his partner's neck and nipping here and there. 

"Fuck...me t-too..." Feras whimpered in reply as he tightened up around Dorian. He didn't want to cum just yet though. He wanted this to last just a bit longer. Even if they had to go soon. 

But Dorian was near relentless with his thrusts and soon Feras tipped right into his climax. He tightened up around Dorian and groaned as Dorian kept thrusting. His orgasm almost seemed like an explosion though as Dorian sparked him occasionally. It made his mind go blank and he lost his voice. He was so enveloped in pleasure and couldn't focus. 

Once he finally came down from his high, Dorian pulled out and quickly stroked himself to his own orgasm. Cumming on Feras' chest, his chest heaved and his closed his eyes as he put his free hand down on the bed to balance himself.

Feras tired lifted his hand to stroke his cheek, a small laugh escaping past his lips. "You look ready to collapse..."

"And you look ready for a nap..." retorted Dorian, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "But we should clean up and get dressed to get back to the meeting before we make even more rumours fly, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just incase it wasn't clear, the kinks were: getting head, teasing, and electric shocks


	4. June 23rd - Favourite Sex Position

Feras' favourite position had to be, what he had heard some Fereldens call, Mabari-style. He enjoyed being exposed with his ass up in the air. His cunt easily accessible for Dorian. But he also liked that it made him tighter than usual. It was especially tight if his hips were up and his shoulders were against the bed. That way he could feel Dorian best. He felt a sweet of pride each time he would tense up slightly around the human, making him moan. 

Coincidentally, it was the same position where Dorian could get in him the deepest. He could mount him and basically fuck him hard and deep. And he would get LOUD. Especially when Dorian would hit just the right spots in him. Fuck, he loved that. He couldn't lie that he didn't love getting bruises on his hips from when Dorian held them too hard. It was almost his little secret of what Dorian had did to him without others knowing. 

Dorian, on the other hand, liked having Feras ride him. He loved watching him squirm and gasp when he would hit him just right. He would constantly run his fingers through his auburn hair, pulling on it. All while his other hand was either playing with his chest or rubbing his clitoris. 

Dorian most enjoyed being able to control how fast or hard he fucked Feras. Now, he could do that normally in other positions. But this way, Feras was already fucking himself hard on his length and Dorian could also help him out by fucking him at the same time. Only downside was that Feras tended to cum faster, and multiple times, and tended to tire out faster. 

With their differences in favoured positions, sometimes when they were going to have sex, there would be small banter of how they were going to do it. Most of the time, Feras would be requesting his favourite way while Dorian wanted his. Other times, they wanted to do it the other's way to make them happy. 

It usually ended with them having small banters of what way they were to do it. Like how they were now.

"Dorian, please, I just want to ride your cock this time..." Feras whined as he rocked his hips against Dorian's while the human laid atop him, kissing his neck. 

"You've ridden my cock the last few times and barely could walk the last two times," Dorian gently reminded him, his one hand already down between Feras' legs and teasing his slick entrance. "As much as I love doing that to you, we don't need Mother Giselle giving us another talk about our relationship and the Inquisition's reputation."

"Fine fine, we'll do it another way.." Feras muttered as he pressed their lips together, rocking his hips into Dorian's hand. 

"Good...now get on your hands and knees..." Dorian smirked as he pulled back from the younger one, taking his hand with him. Feras whined teasingly with a pout before he did as he was told. 

The elf whimpered as he soon felt Dorian's cock sliding between his folds. He was teasing him. Fuck. He hated his teasing. It made him beg a lot and almost seem pathetic, in his own mind, as he basically became desperate for the other. But he knew Dorian got off on it. 

He then whimpered when the other soon entered him. He was going easy on him at first. Thrusting slow and shallow, making him moan lowly. He took some of the sheets into his hands when Dorian didn't move fast enough. 

Dorian chucked, pulling Feras' hips up higher as he leaned over him. This pressed his shoulders towards the bed. There was the human's groan as he became tighter. "You want me to go faster...?" he muttered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. He grinned slyly as when he got a quick nod in reply. 

Feras cried out, putting his face into the pillow when Dorian quickly thrusted into him. That was what he wanted. And it felt so much better than Dorian going slow. He reached a hand back to touch his clit as his other hand rested beneath his head.

He then felt Dorian's grip tighten on his hips. Soon his thrusts became even harder and deeper. And he was biting Feras' shoulder. When he felt him licking at his shoulder where he bit him, he knew Dorian managed to break the skin and made him bleed. But he wanted more. 

Feras soon got it. Dorian spread his cheeks slightly, making him tighter. Feras shuddered and moaned loudly. He could almost feel everything Dorian was doing. He swore he could feel his cock throbbing in him. 

They kept at it for a while. Their breathing becoming hard and heavy. Dorian's one hand had gone down to touch Feras' chest, his other still spreading his ass. Feras could barely hold back from cumming any longer as Dorian fucked him near mercilessly. 

He could barely let the other become aware to his potential orgasm before it hit him. He came with a lout cry and his body shook. Dorian pulled out a moment later and barely stroked himself five times before he came on Feras' ass. 

"Aren't you glad we did it like that?" Dorian chuckled lowly as he used a discarded shirt to wipe them clean. He was too tired to leave to get a towel. 

"It was good but I'm still sore..." Feras retorted with a playful smile, which earned him a small smack on his ass. 

"Well, we'll take a nap then before we go back downstairs."

"Good...now cuddle me.."


	5. June 24th - Favourite Sex Location

As much as Feras loved having sex in his cozy bed back in Skyhold, he never imagined where his favourite place to have sex would be. He found his favourite spot was in the Emerald Graves. 

They had a job to go close a couple rifts and clear out some Shades and other demons from said rifts. All in this one Orlesian lord's summer home. The job was simple. A task they had done, sadly, more than once. But they had too or else they could lose the love of Orlais' nobles. And Feras was beginning to better understand just why Sera hated those nobles oh so much. 

After they had finished clearing out the mansion and had gone back to camp, Feras had decided to take a walk on his own. He wanted to relax. To take in the sights and sounds of the forest. It gave him such a feeling of home - even though where he came from in the Free Marches wasn't as lush and green. But it was a feeling deep in his gut that made him feel like he belonged. 

"Don't go getting lost on me, amatus," Dorian chuckled as he followed behind the elf, chuckling when he shrieked at his surprised arrival, his blue eyes wide.

"Dorian, what are you doing? I thought you said you wanted to have a nap?" Feras questioned him, approaching the other, hands on his hips as he looked up at him. 

"I wanted to nap with you," Dorian hummed, wrapping his arms around Feras' waist. Gently pressing kisses to Feras' lips and then his neck.

"I want to check out the Graves first before we do anything. We have a moment to ourselves for the first time in ages," Feras retorted, also sounding exasperated as he persuaded Dorian to let him have his walk. 

"Alright, alright," Dorian chuckled with a shake of his head. "You're too precious for me to say no to." He then pulled back, taking Feras' hand in his and leading him along the path. With a gentle squeeze, he brought the elf closer to his side and kissed the tip of his ear. 

They walked a little ways further so that they were far enough away from camp that it wasn't too far and not near any spots were there were rifts or giants. Feras suggested they took a moment to relax by a small surrounding of trees. Just to lounge around and relax. 

Dorian was the first to sit with Feras soon crawling in his lap. He wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him lovingly, Dorian's hands cupping his ass. They made out beneath the trees and it felt as if time had stopped. That it was just the two of them with the sounds rush of the waterfall down the path, the trees rustling in the breeze, and the birds singing. It was like their own little paradise. And as they kissed more, it got more heated. 

Hands began to roam as Dorian laid back. Feras began working on the straps that kept Dorian's layered outfit together while Dorian disrobed Feras of his leather coat and robes. They didn't get naked but chests were exposed, except where Feras' binder remained, and pants were undone, boots pulled off. 

Hips rocked against each other with need. They hadn't been able to touch each other in so long. With all of their travelling as of late and the constant surrounding of companions there was no time for them to be intimate. They didn't want to get caught in the act when they were outside outside of Skyhold. Or outside their quarters. Yet in the trees they felt as safe and private as they did in their rooms. 

"Dorian, please..." Feras whimpered against his lips, rocking his hips against his boyfriend's clothed erection. He relished in the deep-throated groan he coaxed out of Dorian. "I want you..."

"Here and now?" Dorian asked, a bit of surprise in his voice. "Won't it be a bit.....dirty?"

"We'll keep our clothes on and I'll just ride you..." the elf assured him with a kiss. "I just want to have some fun..."

"Oh, amatus, do you know how to keep the romance alive.." Dorian chuckled as he kneaded Feras' ass before he shifted to sit up. He then moved to pull his cock out, stroking it a few times as Feras shimmied his pants down and scooted forwards to better line up his entrance with Dorian. There wasn't much time for working him open, for they just wanted to get a quick round in before they had to get back. 

When Dorian entered him, Feras let out a soft moan. Biting his lower lip in pleasure, he gyrated his hips when Doriam was fully sheathed. Dorian let out a low groan and rolled his hips upwards. 

They then started slowly fucking. Soft moans and pants filling up their hidden spot in the trees. It was gentle at first with sweet kisses and murmurs of affection before Feras began to move faster. And then Doran started to move his hips up faster. Dorian soon slipped his hand in between them to rub his boyfriend's clit with his thumb. In response, Feras ended up tightening around his length and put his head on his shoulder. 

The elf's orgasm came soon after as they moved faster. Feras came hard, body shaking and his mind blanking and spinning as Dorian continue to thrust into him. He pushed on his chest to signify he needed him to stop moving before he slowly pulled off. He fixed his pants to put them back on properly before he slipped down the other. He took Dorian's cock into his smaller hand and stroked the base with a tight fist while he pressed a kiss to the tip. 

He smirked at Dorian's response of a whine with a hand reaching down to pull at Feras' auburn hair. Feras laved away his own cum mixed with Dorian's precum, taking the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it as he moaned playfully. Dorian muttered something near inaudible - Feras assumed it was either words of praise or him voicing that he was close.

Not a moment later, Feras took more of his length into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, tongue pressed flat against the bottom of his cock. His one hand worked to pump the base with his free hand did its best to hold his hips down so that he wouldn't fuck his face. Once he swallowed around him twice, it didn't take Dorian long to come unglued and cum with a moan. He pulled on the elf's hair as his free hand clamped over his mouth. And Feras did his best to swallow his cum as it landed in his mouth. Some dribbled down his chin as he pulled off, wiping it off with his chin before licking it clean. 

"Feras..." came the small muttered of Dorian soon after. "Let's cuddle for a bit before we go back..."

Feras smiled sweetly and moved to cuddle up next to Dorian, resting his head on his chest. His topaz eyes fell partially closed as he glanced around. The Emerald Graves looked ajust as lovely and it sounded just as so. And it seemed even more beautiful laying in the afterglow of sex with Dorian. All he felt in his heart in that moment was that he never felt more in love with a moment or a spot. He knew that he wanted to have sex in the Emerald Graves again. It was just such a feeling of familiarity and home like he couldn't describe and he loved it. He loved this moment. He loved Dorian. And he wanted to stay in it forever.


	6. June 25th - Accidental Sex

It may have been a mistake for Feras' advisors to leave him and Dorian alone in the war room. They had been having a mission to discuss more about Tevinter, the Venitori, the magisters, and Corypheus but they had called a night. It had been a long day of figuring out plans of how to get the Free Marches and Anderfels on their side to help them better deal with Tevinter. And by the time the meeting ended, it had been dark outside for some time. But although the meeting had adjourned, Feras had decided to stay up with Dorian a bit more to discuss plans. Cassandra had given them a small look before she left but Leliana patted her on the shoulder and led her out.

The doors closed with a gentle thud. Feras' eyes stayed on the large table, looking over the different routes into Tevinter, thinking over which ones Dorian said were and were not safe. He hummed, leaning over the table so his chest was pressed against it, with Ferelden beneath him, and his hips were up. Dorian leaned beside him in a similar position over Orlais, their shoulders touched. Dorian pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and Feras smiled softly.

Feras bumped his shoulder into the other's as his eyes skimmed over the map. He felt Dorian press closer to him, an arm wrapping around his waist and his lips connected to his cheek once more. 

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Feras chuckled as he turned his head to look at the human, giving a small peck to his lips. 

"Nothing," hummed Dorian with a small upturn of his lips. "You just look so lovely in this lighting. Candlelight suits you. It makes your hair look lovely. It glows."

Feras laughed softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "You're gay, Dorian."

"Really? I'd never have guessed," he chuckled as he kissed him again. Feras kissed him back and smiled against his lips, cupping his cheek in his hand. "I love you, amatus.." he murmured when he pulled back briefly. 

"I love you too, my vhenan..." Feras replied softly before he kissed his boyfriend again. 

Dorian brought himself in closer as he made Feras turn to be more on his back. He rocked his hips slightly against the elf, pulling him in close by the hips, as he smiled into the kiss. They moved their lips in harmony, a small noise of pleasure slipping past Feras' lips once Dorian turned him fully into his back. 

Dorian then pulled back to murmur a small request in Feras' pointed ear, receiving a quick nod in response. He then slipped down his body, undoing Feras' pants pulling them down with his small clothes to the tops of his boots. He moved Feras so his hips were more over the edge of the table before he put his legs over his shoulders. He put his face in his cunt as he gave it a slow lick upwards, spreading his lips with two fingers. 

Feras' had soon found its way into Dorian's hair, holding it in a slight fist as he brought his face in closer. He whimpered as Dorian took his clit into his mouth, laving his tongue over it lovingly. He loved getting this sort of attention and it made his heart race with the possibility of them getting caught. Josephine was probably sitting at her desk just down the hall and, if he got too loud, she may be able to hear him. They didn't exactly want to get caught. 

Feras rocked his hips closer to Dorian as he sucked him off. He bit back a moan when Dorian slipped two fingers into him. He thrusted them quickly and ever so often would curl them up into that spot that drove Feras to pure pleasure. 

Feras' hips ground his hips closer to his face, biting his lower lip hard when Dorian sucked on his clit. His fist tightened in his hair and he pulled him in closer. Dorian then smirked up at him as he got more needy, knowing that Feras was getting close. He knew that he could hold on for the least amount of time when he was getting head. 

And it didn't take too much longer for Feras to finally cum. He tensed up, fingers gripping at the wooden war table, whimpering love and appreciation for Dorian inaudibly as he licked up the juices flowing out of him. Feras panted hard once he came down from his orgasm's high, Dorian already helping him pull up his pants and look more cleaned up.

"Don't you want me to-...?" Feras trailed off, his question referring to the obvious bulge in Dorian's pants. 

He only chuckled and shook his head in response. "Once we get back to your quarters. We don't want to be taking too much longer, do we? We don't need them asking anymore questions about us than they already do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried to write this the best I could since I'm still not even entirely sure what "accidental sex" is but I'd like to thank my datemate for helping me get a bit more of an idea of what to write for this!


	7. June 26th - POV Sex

Dorian was smirking at me when he walked in on me. Of course it was when I wanted some alone time. I already had three fingers in myself and was thrusting them quickly in and out of myself. My face flushed a deep red as he just folded his arms across his chest. 

"So...this is why you didn't want me to come with you after we got back.." Dorian chuckled as he leaned against one of the posters at the end of my bed, just watching me. It made me a bit anxious him just watching me but it was exciting at the same time. 

"Shut up..." I poured at him, pushing my hair out of my face before I slowly began to pull my fingers out. 

He then waved his hand at me, smirking devilishly under his moustache. "No no...keep going.. Pretend I'm not here..."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He wasn't serious was he? He didn't honestly want to watch me get off, did he? "Why...?"

"Because..." he hummed, cocking his head slightly to the side as he watched me, eyes glancing over my bare body. "Just keep going, amatus.."

I frowned a bit but did as he requested. I put my fingers back into myself and started to thrust them again. I squirmed when I curled my fingers upwards, Dorian grinning more. Bringing my other hand down, a spread my legs more and rubbed my clit slowly.

"Is this what you wanted to see...?" I questioned him, trying to sound sultry but my pants and held back moans made me sounds almost desperate. 

Dorian chuckled and shifted his robes so they wouldn't cover his front. He then undid his pants and pulled his pants down his hips slightly, bringing out his cock. I licked my lips when he started to stroke it with slow flicks of his wrist. He finally nodded in response to my question a moment later. "Very much so..."

"Good..." I smirked back slightly, rolling my hips into my hand. Fuck that felt good. I did it again and I moaned when my fingers pressed in deeper. When I did that, I noticed Dorian started to stroke himself faster. He was enjoying this. I groaned playfully and he chuckled, most likely realizing I knew he was getting off to watching me. 

"Do you like what you see..?" he teased and I could hear the purring lit to his voice. 

"When do I not...?" I laughed as I rolled my hips again. I could already feel myself getting close. Didn't help that I had started before Dorian had even came upstairs. I kept tensing up on my fingers as small waves of orgasms kept coming over me. It wasn't the big one yet but I wanted to try and hold that off as long as I could. I didn't want this to end. 

Soon I noticed Dorian's hand was moving quickly just at the head and he had shifted his weight against the post. He was now biting his lips as well. He wasn't close but he definitely was getting into this. I turned a bit to give him a better view of my fingers going in and out of myself. He then smirked, eyes half closed with lust as he growled slightly. He really was liking this. I made a small mental note there that we should mutually masturbate more often. And I know he said to do this by pretending he wasn't there, but it was difficult to do when he kept groaning and moaning lowly. It was near impossible to for him to be fully quiet when he was touching himself. 

I bit my lower lip as my toes fisted the bedsheets. I had to admit I was getting close. Rubbing my clit really hard, my other hand faltered to fuck myself. I gave a gasp as I curled my fingers upwards into my g-spot over and over. I managed to fuck myself a few more time before I finally came, body tensing up and shaking with my back arching with a quiet cry. 

I was panting hard by the time I came down from the high of my orgasm. My topaz eyes slowly focused as I noticed Dorian had moved. He was now standing over me, stroking himself with the head of his cock pointed towards my chest. At least it wasn't the bed - I wasn't in the mood to change the sheets. And I didn't mind him coming on me. It was pretty hot anyways.

With a few more flicks of his wrist, Dorian came with a moan. His cum landed on my chest and stomach and once he calmed down enough from his orgasm, he sat on the bed next to me. His chest was heaving. 

"I h-honestly wouldn't have minded fucking y-you but it wa-was also pretty hot to watch you..." Dorian chuckled lowly through breathes. 

Shaking my head, I laughed softly. "You're ridiculous... Now get undressed and cuddle me for a bit before we have to go deal with anything else..." I commanded with a yawn. I was glad Dorian complied quite fast, joining me in the bed and draping and arm over my waist as he laid down face first. "Do you want to nap..?"

He nodded and put his head on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to it and smiled. This was a nice way to relax after a long day of travelling, and that we should do it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun week of writings and I hope you enjoy these as much as I did writing them!


End file.
